


Вкус крови

by Amayemon



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: The Librarian (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Blood, Post-Canon, Vampires, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Симона держалась изо всех сил. Она подавляла в себе желание попробовать кровь Флинна на вкус, но порой он сам подставлялся.
Relationships: Flynn Carsen/Simone Renoir
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вкус крови

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Ощутив в первый раз аромат его крови, Симона еле смогла сдержаться. Клыки прорезались, глаза заволокла дымка, мысли спутались. Разум затуманился желанием впиться в шею, разорвав сосуды. Почувствовать, как горячая вязкая кровь обволакивает горло и разливается по телу; как Флинн хватается за ее плечи, чтобы не упасть; услышать, как гортанный стон срывается с его губ. Чаша Иуды была так близко, усиливая ее жажду, и Симона была почти готова поддаться соблазну. 

Вспомнив перепуганные глаза Флинна, только узнавшего, что она вампир, Симона смогла собраться. Он был так по-человечески напуган; ее четырехсотлетнее сердце затрепетало лишь от одного воспоминания. Симона сдержалась лишь потому, что хотела оградить Флинна от страшной участи.

Второй раз она почти потеряла контроль, когда он отчаянно подставил ей свою шею, сильно зажмурившись. Вена пульсировала, приманивая ее. Симона чувствовала, как режутся клыки, начиная упираться в губы. Она была так близка к тому, чтобы сделать это, но вновь сдержалась, подарив ему лишь невесомый поцелуй в шею. Флинн бы не хотел такой жизни, как у нее. Он даже не подозревал, на что готов подписаться. Люди не представляли, каково это — вечно скитаться по земле, видеть, как стареют и умирают близкие. Бессмертие не дар, а сделка с дьяволом.

Симона искала покоя. Она хотела попрощаться с этой жизнью, которая слишком затянулась. Ее цель была выполнена — она отомстила, и жить дальше не имело смысла. Однако глаза Флинна умоляли не поступать так с ним, и, глядя в них, она не смогла настоять. Она сдалась под его натиском и осталась. Симона привязалась к Флинну и не хотела, чтобы его жизнь прервалась быстрее из-за очередного приключения. В ней проснулось желание защитить хрупкого человека, который стал ей дорог, от всех угроз, что могла подкинуть опасная жизнь библиотекаря. Ведь кто будет лучшим защитником, чем вампир, проживший не одну сотню лет?

Они странствовали по миру в поисках особенных реликвий. Даже нашли оберег, который позволял ей находиться на солнце. Через раз сражались с охотниками за сокровищами, а порой и с монстрами, о существовании которых прежде даже не подозревали. Они сталкивались со злом и боролись с ним бок о бок. Однако помимо этого Симона боролась с собой. Она тоже была порождением тьмы, поэтому не могла отключить свои потребности по щелчку.

Иногда желание попробовать кровь Флинна было невыносимым, в другие дни — едва заметным, но оно вечно преследовало ее.

Они остановились в небольшом отеле перед возвращением домой, чтобы набраться сил после очередного приключения. Оно выдалось действительно опасным. И несмотря на это, оба выбрались практически целыми, Флинну лишь рассекли бровь клинком — повезло, что он вовремя увернулся. Кровь давно остановилась, но воспоминание о ее аромате продолжало дразнить Симону. Желание разгорелось до невозможного и не отступало. Симона лежала на кровати, наблюдая, как Флинн возился с мини-баром.

Он просматривал меню и тихо бормотал себе под нос что-то о том, что Библиотека должна покрыть расходы.

— Чем ты там занимаешься? — лениво потянувшись, спросила Симона. Она держала себя в руках и отлично играла роль обычной девушки.

— Выбираю, что мы будем пить.

«Как насчет крови?», — почти сорвалось с языка, но вслух она лишь одобрительно хмыкнула.

— Что тебе принести?

— Вторую положительную. — Ладно, может, ее актерская игра была не так уж хороша.

Флинн резко повернулся и слегка потерянно уставился на нее. Симона неопределенно пожала плечами и одними губами ответила: «Шучу». Он нахмурился, озадаченно кивнул и снова повернулся к холодильнику. Выудил оттуда пару бутылок пива и взялся за открывашку. Первая же попытка оказалось неудачной: ребристая крышка порезала палец Флинна. Он раздраженно ойкнул и оглянулся в поисках салфеток. 

Симона уже стояла позади него. Он врезался в нее и отпрыгнул назад, широко распахнув глаза.

— Э-э… привет? — невпопад произнес он.

— Порезался? Дай посмотрю.

Флинн нерешительно протянул руку, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Симоны. Взявшись за его запястье, она подняла руку выше. Запах крови ударил в нос, мигом вскружив голову. “Ну хватит уже. Нельзя. Держи себя в руках”. Аромат был таким манящим, таким сладким, таким... Симона сглотнула.

— Тебе нужен пластырь.

Он не сдвинулся с места, молча изучая выражение ее лица. И по его глазам было ясно: он понял, о чем она думала. Симона встревожилась. Она снова напугала его? Однако Флинн даже не отдернул руку. Он продолжил сверлить ее взглядом, а затем вдруг сказал:

— Хочешь попробовать? Правда, у меня четвертая отрицательная, но вдруг сойдет. — Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Я... — Симона завороженно смотрела на то, как капля крови стекает по пальцу. Она помотала головой и подняла помутневшие глаза на Флинна. — Правда можно?

Он коротко кивнул. В его лице не было страха, только любопытство и нотки предвкушения. Симона закусила губу до боли, чтобы немного отрезвить разум и не забыться. Она поднесла его руку ко рту и, высунув язык, медленно слизнула ту самую каплю. Симона на мгновение замерла; вкус был необычным. Может, дело в том, что она давно не питалась теплой, а может, в том, что это была кровь Флинна. Желание получить еще овладело ею, комната будто наполнилась яркими вспышками. Клыки начали резать десны, но Симона не сдавалась. Она крепко держала свои инстинкты в узде, однако отпускать руку Флинна не спешила. Обхватив палец губами, она коснулась ранки языком и принялась посасывать, наслаждаясь каждой каплей. Приглушенный стон Флинна прозвучал музыкой для ушей. Глаза заволокла дымка, но клыки оставались в деснах. Она держалась, однако еще немного, и контроль будет утерян. Симона отстранилась, напоследок лизнула царапину и с улыбкой взглянула на Флинна, который завалился на барную стойку и даже прикрыл глаза.

— Лучше? — спросила Симона.

Флинн молчал. Он посмотрел на нее, в его взгляде мешалось удивление с жаждой. Только жажда была совсем иного рода. Симона заметила, как участилось его дыхание, как потемнели глаза. Она ухмыльнулась. Его реакция будоражила ее, вызывая желание переместиться на большую кровать и, может, даже послать к черту свои запреты. Симона закусила губу, одергивая себя. Нельзя… по крайней мере, не сегодня.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я позволю тебе укусить меня?

— Да, — кивнула она, — но, знаешь, вторая положительная мне правда нравится больше.

Наглая ложь.


End file.
